Frog Prince
by PookaSeraph
Summary: Wrex and Kaidan talk about the events on Noveria. Mentions of possible Kaidan/f!Shepard.


Frog Prince

Kaidan thought that irritating a Krogen was probably very low on the list of things you should do if you wanted to live a long life. Of course, chasing after a rogue Spectre in a stealth ship across the Milky Way probably wasn't the best for your health either.

On Noveria, Shepard had been firm in her decision to let the Rachni Queen live, and now, afterwards, Wrex was not a happy Krogen. It was nothing specific that Kaidan could put his finger on; Wrex wasn't letting of steam in the rec or exercise rooms, but he seemed -- tense. He wasn't sure why he though he should take it upon himself to talk to Wrex, he didn't agree with Shepard's decision either, but the Krogen was part of their team.

So he left his mechanical sanctuary and made his way down to the engineering wing where Wrex and the marines tended to spend their time.

"Wrex." He offered by way of greeting.

"Alenko." Wrex was polishing a particularly wicked-looking shotgun.

Greetings aside, Kaidan had no idea what he was supposed to say. "Those Asari Commandos were pretty tough, huh?" Wrex seemed to like to fight, he figured that would be a good opening gambit.

"That wasn't a real Asari Commando unit." Wrex didn't sound angry, just matter of fact. "Hell, I don't think even Shepard could take on a real unit. Those little ladies are tougher than Nathaks. The Matriarch's goons could hardly lift a couple boxes and knock you around."

Kaidan knew he'd never begin to touch on the level of competency the Asari had with their biotics. The Asari were naturals; humans struggled along with a few eezo exposed children. "They were still pretty tough --"

"You're not so bad when you really let go. You play it too reserved, Alenko. Saren isn't going to pull any punches, not ever."

Kaidan had a hard enough time opening up to Shepard over the reason for his reserve, he wasn't going to mention it to someone as tough and in control as Wrex, so he just shrugged.

"Well, doesn't matter, my measure is that if I can kill her, she's not good enough. 'Course only one who's ever beaten me was Aleena. Shepard might give me a run for my money if it came to that."

Kaidan figured that while he didn't know much about Krogens, Wrex had a decidedly morbid streak. But the way he talked about Aleena reminded him of the way he sometimes might think of Rahna, that perfect ideal of first love.

"Was she an Asari then?" If Wrex was actually going to have a conversation about a girl, that seemed to Kaidan to be a worthwhile way to distract the Krogan from his race's worst -- third worst? -- enemy. Although Kaidan wasn't quite sure how they might rank the Rachni next to the Salarians or the Turians.

"She was a bounty hunter I was hired to kill a long time ago. She used to be an Asari Commando though." That -- wasn't the sort of romance Kaidan had expected. "She's the only bounty I ever didn't collect on."

"Because you loved her?"

Wrex gave a loud and derisive laugh. "No, because she's damn hard to kill."

So much for the wounded hearts of noble warriors. Kaidan wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say to that.

"That's alright, Alenko. Not everyone is attracted to women who can kick their asses." Kaidan flushed slightly. It was bad enough that the gossip was circulating that the Commander had something with Doctor T'soni, apparently the whole crew knew about his inappropriate crush on the Commander as well. "Being a merc doesn't leave you much room for attachments. But if I were going to attach, it would have been to Aleena."

Kaidan groped for something to say to that. He'd hoped the Krogan would open up, but that wasn't the topic he had expected. "Maybe once Saren is --" He trailed off. He wasn't sure he believed they would ever be able to take Saren down. Sure they had a few alien allies, had killed a venerated Asari who had somehow been brainwashed while they ran around retracing Saren's steps. Meanwhile the Commander was having her visions, and if they were true--

"You're alright, Alenko." Wrex slapped him on the back and Kaidan took his dismissal and aching spot on his back in stride.

He wouldn't be leaving that engineering station any time soon if he could help it.


End file.
